


Mischief and Mistletoe

by salvatorestjohn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Scheming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: Lizzie and Kaleb decide to give their awkward, love-sick friends a little holiday-themed helping hand. It backfires.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Kaleb Hawkins
Kudos: 14





	Mischief and Mistletoe

Being acutely observant is something that Lizzie likes to pride herself on. At least, when the thing she’s observing is important and manages to find its way into her spacial bubble.

It’s easy for her not to spare things a certain glance, something that Josie has pointed out recently she needs to work on. But sometimes those things nag at her, forcing her to pay attention.

One of those things happens to be Kaleb.

She’s noticed him a lot more lately and been ignoring the growing feeling in her chest at the same time. Avoiding another epic rejection and humiliation is high on the list of things she wants for this year of positivity.

Crushes are great, but she just can’t risk her healing mental health right now. Especially with Sebastian now roaming around the school thanks to Kaleb and MG figuring out how to free him from desiccation. They’re friends, but nothing more. There’s already enough drama in her life as it is with Malivore’s monsters making a return. 

Strangely enough, her reason for noticing Kaleb at this particular moment has nothing to do with the feelings she is choosing to pretend don’t even exist. Her eyes narrow as she watches him across the library from the chair she’s been curled up in for the last hour, having taken a break from the decorating committee.

He’s currently helping them out, to her surprise, but she supposes as a member of the honour council, it’s sort of a requirement. He’s balanced on the edge of the bannister stringing up a set of the lights that they spelled during Chemistry of Magic to work without any additional electricity. 

Except, he’s doing it rather slowly. His eyes aren’t even on them despite his hands moving, wrapping them through each little loop. She follows his line of sight for the third time and it once again comes back to the table below, tucked into the corner.

Landon and Josie are sitting across from each other, using their decoration break to figure out how to uncharm the tinsel that one of the coven witches decided to bring to life.

Trying to help them is Hope, flicking through a book and throwing out suggestions.

She can see the awkward tension between the three of them; finding out their history without really remembering it definitely helped with that.

Hope isn’t exactly back at the school, only helping out for the holidays since she isn’t sure she can go back to New Orleans just yet and isn’t able to sleep at Mystic Falls High.

Things almost feel like they used to before Malivore. She keeps to herself as much as she can. Except Landon and Josie both know their past thanks to everything being thrown out into the open a few weeks ago, and Landon doesn’t seem to want to let it go, even if he doesn’t remember all of the details. 

They seem to be stuck in the same cycle, Lizzie’s noticed. Landon sees Hope by herself, invites her to hang out with him and Josie while Josie gives a halfhearted protest before doing the same as Hope and reverting back into the pre-Malivore version of herself. It’s almost always awkward whenever Lizzie sees them, exchanging quick looks between the three of them.

It’s also frustrating to watch. But no matter how many times she tries to talk to Josie about it, she brushes it off and says she doesn’t want to talk about it. A bad sign, for sure.

She even denies it when Lizzie catches her shooting glances at Hope that hold the same subtle, suppressed feelings as it used to. If Lizzie didn’t know better, she would say that not remembering Hope has only given Josie the chance to fall head over heels for her all over again.

But of course, Josie won’t admit that because she’s even more stubborn than she likes to admit, won’t get over her brief jealousy, and somehow thinks that it’s a betrayal to Landon.

It’s as if she can’t see that from the moment Landon found out he and Hope used to date, he’s gotten all flustered and dorky around her like he used to.

Then again, Josie doesn’t remember how things used to be. None of them aside from herself and Hope do.

Which doesn’t explain why Kaleb keeps looking over at them like that, and even shaking his head like he’s doing now, even rolling his eyes.

Sighing, she closes the book she’s been reading. It’s Christmas-themed, the third in a series of fantasy books, and a special edition for the holidays.

Her mom sent it over a week ago because there isn’t a single bookstore in Mystic Falls and the nearest one is in Richmond.

She supposes she can leave it until her next break. If she forces Hope to work with her instead of sitting around getting all gooey-eyed over Landon and Josie, she might be able to get her part done with faster.

She leaves the book in the chair and walks around to the other side of the library, smiling at MG on the passing.

When she glances behind her, her eyes following him, he’s pulling a string of lights from the box in his arms and handing them over to Sebastian. One requirement of him staying is he has to be a team player, and that includes helping out with decorating.

He doesn’t seem to mind so much when he’s helping MG.

Rolling her eyes, she just continues until she’s standing by the table of decorations that Kaleb is currently using. There aren’t many left, mostly just a few more strands of tinsel, but once they’re done with the library, they still have a few of the classrooms and possibly the study hall and the secondary common room assuming that the other four people on the committee haven’t gotten too far on their own.

She picks up a piece of gold tinsel that shimmers a faint purple, glittering with magic. Not a single one of their decorations aren’t spelled with magic. Even one of the menorahs has an air of it to make sure the candles can’t be blown out too early and to make the oil smell of cinnamon and gingerbread. A treat for the younger ones.

“What are you doing?” she hears Kaleb ask and looks up to find him staring down at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Asking you the same question,” she replies, still pulling the tinsel through her hands, and mirrors his suspicion. “Why do you keep staring at those three when you’re supposed to be decorating? This place has to be completely ready for the holidays. That’s why we have allocated break times, and _you_ agreed to help out.”

Kaleb rolls his eyes. “Do you not see me on this bannister with these damn things? I’ve strung up at least four of them, and they keep trying to electrocute me. I think you witches need to check out the spells you’re using, ‘cause I’m not sure they’re supposed to do anything other than light up.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re putting them up wrong,” she says bluntly.

She eyes the lights in question pointedly, hanging down lower on the second last loop. Only those soft glowing bulbs are flickering, the rest all staying at full brightness. He glances at them and groans, rolling his eyes again.

“Shouldn’t you be on your break right now?” he asks, reaching back up and starting to undo the lights, fixing them. “You were hanging decorations for, like, two hours.”

Lizzie finally puts the tinsel down, but only to pick up a strangely-coloured reindeer. It must have been one of the ones the younger kids decorated during their art class. It’s cute, even with its bright yellow nose and green body.

“I should be,” she agrees. “But then you staring at my sister and her hobbit forced me to cut it short. So, I repeat, what are you doing and why does it involve those three?”

Kaleb pauses, sighing as he lets go of the lights. All of the bulbs are glowing now, not even the slightest flicker, coiled perfectly from one end of the beam to the other.

She glances down the rest of the beams and finds the rest of the lights the exact same.

It’s a little impressive, she’ll admit, as someone who admires good organization and decoration. She’s been told she gets it from her mom.

“Why do you care?” he asks, and waves a hand at the table. “I’m nearly done.”

She shrugs. “I’m curious.”

He stares at her for a moment, but she simply flashes him an overly-sweet smile, refusing to leave. He seems to realize that, and sighs again before hopping down off of the bannister, landing beside her with the ease of a vampire.

“Fine. Landon’s just having some issues and he’s been talking to me and MG about them.” He scans over the remaining decorations for the next most important. “I’ve been tryna help him out since MG’s preoccupied with Dracula over there.”

Lizzie snorts at the comment, surprised. She wasn’t aware he had much of an opinion on Sebastian, though it’s becoming increasingly clear by the twinge of mocking in his voice at the nickname that he’s not his biggest fan.

Probably because of MG since everyone else has had no problem falling for his charm as she did and still does, aside from Josie and Hope.

“Help him how?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowing with suspicion. 

“Nah, not happening,” he says, shaking his head with a chuckle as picks up the tinsel she had been playing with before. "I’m not breaking his trust like that.“

Lizzie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, but he’s stubborn and loyal, and she knows he won’t give in.

She glances back over in Landon’s direction.

Josie’s shifted her seat much closer to Hope’s, reading something that she’s pointing out in a book situated between them. Landon’s watching them with those slightly wide eyes, and his inner struggle is written all over his face and into the soft fondness he’s doing a terrible job at hiding. 

She straightens up, her face lighting back up. "Are his issues perhaps centred around my dear sister and his ex?”

Kaleb lifts his head, glancing from her to the three of them. He opens his mouth as if to protest, but she waves a hand.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t accidentally give anything away with all of your incredibly obvious staring,” she assures him, and he presses his lips together, looking mildly unamused. “Josie’s been having the same issues. As has Hope. Of course, neither of them are willing to talk about it because of that whole weird awkward thing they’ve got going on what with everyone’s memories still erased.”

“So it’s not just Landon then,” Kaleb says, apparently dropping all pretence as he throws another glance at them.

“No. Honestly, you’d think it wouldn’t be that hard for them to work out the very clear solution to this whole mess for themselves,” she says, shaking her head along with him. “They’re all just too worried about ruining something or someone hating them for them to actually make a move. It’s sad.”

As she says it, a little voice in the back of her head that her therapist has been trying to help her get better at blocking out points out her mild hypocrisy. For once, it’s not entirely wrong. That doesn’t mean she’s listening to it.

“And that’s why I said I’d give Landon a helping hand.”

Lizzie’s eyes narrow as she turns back to Kaleb only to find him grinning. There’s a strange, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What exactly does that mean? Actually—” she quickly holds up a hand as he starts to answer, “—never mind. I do _not_ want to know. This is a… partially drama-free year for me, and I will not get involved in whatever the hell this is.”

“Alright,” he says, shrugging it off just like that as he turns back to the decorations. 

She doesn’t leave. She watches him pick things up, clearly searching for something. Her mind whirs, and she can’t help her eyes darting back to Josie, Landon, and Hope, doubt creeping in.

They could use some help. Maybe just a little push. And she does like the idea of being a Christmas cupid. 

“But, out of curiosity, what did you have in mind?” she asks.

Kaleb chuckles at her quick change of heart but he doesn’t address it. 

“Well, seeing as how it’s the holidays and all,” he says, and nods to the table pointedly, “I was thinking that one of the oldest tricks in the book could work. I don’t know what yet. That’s why I keep staring at them as you said.”

He then nods to the three of them.

“I’m tryna figure out what they’d fall right into without figuring a way out of it.”

He pauses, turning back to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Do you think truth or dare is too obvious?" 

She makes a face, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yes. Probably, if your plan is to jump right in with it, especially considering the way we play truth or dare. They wouldn’t be allowed to lie to any question you ask. As much as I love brutal honesty, I’m not sure that it’s the best way to go with this.”

“What about charades?”

“Chara—what book are you getting these from? My _mom_?”

She rolls her eyes and ignores Kaleb mirroring her.

“Why don’t you just use mistletoe?” she asks, partially joking. “That’s the_ oldest_ trick in the book. Trap them with a holiday-themed social convention that’s always brushed off, giving them the perfect opportunity to give in to their feelings while also pretending that it’s all in the name of holiday spirit.”

Kaleb’s face lights up. Her eyes widen.

“I wasn’t serious,” she says, having thought that that was very clear.

She waves a hand in Josie, Landon, and Hope’s direction.

“They will never fall for that. Even if you got a witch to spell the mistletoe like they did last year so that they can’t just walk away without at least a peck on the cheek, they’ll be looking for it everywhere so that they can avoid it!”

“I don’t know, I’ve watched Landon nearly walk into a wall twice and get a bauble stuck in his hair already,” Kaleb says, shaking his head with genuine doubt. “They might fall for it.”

“Maybe Landon would, but Josie and Hope wouldn’t,” she counters. “And — what’s the plan, anyway? Trap all three of them? Mistletoe doesn’t work like that, and honestly, it might be the most awkward thing to force anyone nearby to watch.”

Kaleb makes a face at that and doesn’t disagree. She’s almost smug. Almost.

“Nah, we’d just have to get two of them,” Kaleb says as if it should be obvious. “Then, assuming it works and they kiss, they’ll end up talking about it with the other one 'cause they don’t want anyone feeling bad about any guilt or anything, and then they’ll confront their feelings for each other. And then my job is done.”

He smirks at her in a way that would usually infuriate her. It does a tiny bit. But at least he actually has a right to his smugness because he makes a good counterargument. She scowls.

“You know that that entire plan revolves around the two that you catch with it not being Josie and Landon, right?” she asks. “And it’s about a fifty-fifty chance that any of them would actually talk about this sort of thing. Basically, your plan relies on good timing, them having some sort of moral conscience, and I’m assuming a touch of magic.”

Kaleb nods without missing a beat, his smirk never slipping for even a second. 

“Pretty much,” he says. “Wanna help?”

Lizzie scoffs, shaking her head at him, the thought completely absurd. Josie is her twin sister, and she trusts her. She couldn’t just do something like this that could hurt her or put her in any sort of uncomfortable position. 

Her eyes happen to stray back to their table, making her falter. Josie’s relaxed a little more, still beside Hope. They’re both grinning now.

It probably has something to do with the glitter shining in Landon’s hair as he nods slowly, his unamused expression slipping as he clearly tries to bite back a smile. 

On the other hand, Josie probably wouldn’t mind too much. For the first half-hour or so, she’ll probably be furious.

But if it really does smooth things out between the three of them and puts an end to the internal conflict and turmoil Josie is clearly suffering through, maybe the ends justify the means in this one particular case.

She sighs but holds out her hand. “Where’s the mistletoe?”

Kaleb grins from ear-to-ear. “MG’s got it. Gimme a second.”

She waits as he walks over to MG while he’s in the middle of handing Sebastian another string of lights that he seems to be having some trouble figuring out. He’s back in seconds and waving a sprig of mistletoe, biting his lip, his amusement shining.

She rolls her eyes but takes it from him. This could be their worst idea yet or the solution that everyone who’s had to spend more than a minute in the bubble of awkward is desperately needing. 

The plan is simple enough. They debate for a few minutes over the best place to hang it; Kaleb insists that the front door is the best, most logical place, but Lizzie argues that either of the entrances in the library makes far more sense since they’ll need to use them at some point.

They settle for the main doorway into the first common room. 

Lizzie waves her hand, levitating it into the air. It’s easier than attempting to find a ladder. She carefully positions it to hang right in the centre, laying in wait for any unsuspecting couples to walk past. 

“Fun bonus is that it won’t just catch those three,” Kaleb says as she tilts her head, making sure it’s perfect. “We all good? Or you gonna put some fancy invisibility spell on it like you did last year?”

“No, I think it’s fine like this,” she decides. “It was fun last year, but I don’t think we need it. Plus, there would be more chance of Josie getting mad at me for this, especially if it happens to be Hope and Landon who get caught in it.”

Kaleb almost winces with sympathy. “Yeah, smart move. Maybe don’t tell here you had anything to do with it. At all.”

“Oh, trust me,” Lizzie turns to him, smirking, “this is all on you.”

“Throwing me under the bus?” he asks as he eyes her, feigning insult. “That’s how we’re playing this?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Lizzie says without so much as batting an eyelash. “Your idea, your responsibility.”

“That’s why you don’t wanna put a spell on it, isn’t it?” Kaleb asks, the realization clearly dawning on him as his eyes narrow.

Lizzie decides to play innocent and shrugs, turning and walking down the hallway to head back to the library. Her mouth curves as she hears him follow her, unable to bite back her smirk no matter how hard she tries.

“You knew that Josie and Hope would automatically assume that it was you who did it,” he goes on. “Whereas this way, they won’t suspect you at all. Giving you the perfect opportunity to tell them it was me without them knowing you had any part in it.”

“Okay, I know I’m dramatic and all, but this wasn’t some high-stakes heist,” she scoffs as he falls into step beside her.

“Says the one who won’t have two witches mad at them for tricking them,” Kaleb retorts, and Lizzie rolls her eyes. “And, weren’t you the one who came up with this plan? I said truth or dare and charades. You suggested mistletoe.”

“As a joke!” Lizzie protests, looking at him now. “You’re the one who thought it was actually a good idea. Which, I still stand by my initial opinion of it being predictable and has a slim chance of working, especially on—”

“Wait, shh,” Kaleb quickly cuts her off, a hand flying out to her shoulder to halt her in her tracks.

She glances at him in confusion to find his eyes wide and a familiar look on his face. It’s the one all vampires get when they’re listening to something that no one else can hear. 

“What?” she hisses, her eyes darting down the hallway. “Kaleb? What the hell—”

His eyes grow even wider. There’s a strange lurch in her stomach like the breath being sucked from her lungs, and then a split second later, she’s no longer in the same spot. When she blinks, she’s facing down from the end of the hallway that had previously been on her right, half-hidden in the doorway. 

She faintly registers Kaleb’s arm half-strung around her for just a moment before it drops, though his hand remains on her shoulder.

Her confusion quickly disappears as Hope, Josie, and Landon come into view, walking down the hallway as they talk. Thankfully, they keep going. For a moment, Lizzie thinks they’ve gone another way entirely, but Kaleb isn’t moving.

She then hears Landon chuckling before he appears again, now just beyond the doorway with the mistletoe hanging in it. 

“I don’t know,” he says, turning to face Hope and Josie who stop alongside him. “I wouldn’t underestimate the power of an evil Santa Claus. I’ve read about Krampus before. The thing is terrifying. You would really wanna face that?”

Hope rolls her eyes. “We didn’t say we would want to. Just that we think we could. I mean,” she glances at Josie, the two of them sharing a look between them as she huffs out a partial scoff, “what could it really do?”

“Throw presents at us?” Josie jokes as she grins, and Hope laughs.

“Okay, what part of half-goat, half-demon aren’t either of you getting?” Landon asks, throwing his hands out at sides, but his exasperation only seems to fuel their amusement. “It could maul you! To death!”

“As opposed to mauling us to sleep?” Hope questions, tilting her head with mock seriousness.

Landon throws his hands up as it only sets Josie off into laughter. 

“You can joke now, but you won’t be when Krampus shows up here on Christmas Eve,” he warns, even pointing a finger at them. 

Lizzie scoffs under her breath and turns to look at Kaleb as he arches an eyebrow, a look of puzzled amusement passing between them. She thought that Landon was already weird, but somehow he continues to find a new level.

Kaleb quickly nods for her to turn back and she does, just in time to watch Landon walk forward. Through the doorway.

Josie shrugs. "I still think we could take him.“

Hope almost _giggles_ as Landon stops and turns back around to stare at Josie as if she’s grown two heads. 

"You two are both insane,” he declares, earning him a roll of Josie’s eyes as she steps forward.

Lizzie holds her breath, her eyes widening as she and Kaleb watch them.

Landon’s already too far into the common room to be successfully caught in the mistletoe unless he decides to move back over to them. He stays where he is, though, as Josie lingers in the doorway, the mistletoe hanging right above her head.

“Come on,” Hope says, and finally takes a step closer to them. Right beside Josie.

Excitement flutters in Lizzie’s stomach as she glances to the mistletoe. 

“You really think evil Santa Claus is worse than any of the monsters we’ve already faced?” Hope asks. “We’ve literally had a small army of them come after us at once. I’m pretty sure we could handle one goat-demon.”

Landon starts to shake his head, groaning. “It’s not just a goat-demon, though! I mean, it sort of is, but—”

“Hey,” Kaleb calls out, cutting him off. 

Lizzie’s eyes widen impossibly further, quickly turning to stare at him as if he’s just turned into the goat-demon Landon’s going on about.

He doesn’t even glance at her, though, a smirk on his lips, ever the epitome of casual nonchalance as all three more sets of eyes turn on him.

“Might wanna look up,” he says to Josie and Hope, his eyebrows raising.

Confusion flickers across their faces, but Landon’s already taking his advice. Hope and Josie quickly follow at his slightly stilted intake of breath.

Their eyes land on the mistletoe and Lizzie can see them both stiffen, going completely still. She’s not even sure they breathe for a good few seconds. 

They slowly look back down until their eyes lock. The hesitation and uncertainty is written all over their faces as they don’t make a move. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all, Lizzie thinks, considering how well they were just getting along compared to how utterly quiet and awkward they are once again.

“It’s a dumb holiday tradition,” Hope says, shrugging as she offers a small, clearly forced smile. “We don’t have to.”

Lizzie groans quietly under her breath. Thankfully, neither of them notice as Josie falters, her lips parting but no words coming out.

“I knew I should never have let you talk me into this,” Lizzie says, turning to Kaleb. “It sounded like a bad idea, and surprise, surprise, it was. I should have just let you play your game of truth or dare.”

“Let me once again remind you that I never talked you into this,” Kaleb says, shaking his head. “You offered. And,” his eyes dart back to Josie and Hope, “look! It’s not that bad. I think it might actually be working.”

“Did you two set this up?” Landon asks, his eyes narrowing at them in disbelief, clearly hearing just about every word. 

“Of course not,” Lizzie says, but he’s still staring at her with that look on his face, and she caves, rolling her eyes. “Well, someone had to do something! You three are so awkward around each other that everyone else can feel it, and it’s driving us all crazy! We just thought you could use… you know, a little push in the right direction.”

“So much for throwing me under the bus,” Kaleb mutters, a smug note to his voice. 

Lizzie turns her head to glare at him.

“Then here’s a push for you,” Josie now says, a slight smirk to her lips. She moves her hand in a familiar motion. "Look up.“

Lizzie’s stomach drops. She and Kaleb both listen, staring at the frame of the doorway. A green leaf starts to materialize as if out of thin air, and then there’s a full sprig with white berries hanging right above them, now uncloaked.

"Did you know that was there?” Kaleb asks without looking away from the mistletoe.

“No,” she says. “I didn’t.”

Her heart has changed its pace, no longer a slight jump of worry at Josie being mad at her, but hitting against her ribs as the realization comes crashing down on her. A flurry of what she can only describe as wings starts up in her stomach, pressing against every little nervous button inside of her. 

She groans in her head. Of course this is happening. She got so momentarily caught up in helping him with his plan, with helping Josie, and Hope, and Landon, that it was so easy for her feelings for Kaleb to slip to the back of her mind instead of pulling at her for her attention like they’ve been doing everytime she sees him.

The possibility of accidentally ending up under the mistletoe with the guy she likes somehow never crossed her mind. Too much really has been going on lately.

Her eyes dart back at Josie just as Hope leans in, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. It sends Josie’s eyes wide, and she practically freezes.

Lizzie scowls. Of course they would go along with it. Now she can’t back out of it.

She forces herself to look at Kaleb to find him already watching her. That does nothing good for her heartbeat. 

Raising a shoulder in a shrug, she offers a smile that she desperately hopes doesn’t convey the mess of feelings inside of her right now.

“See? Oldest trick in the book. It even got us.”

Kaleb chuckles at that, nodding as he glances away. Her heart skips a beat as he bites his bottom lip for a split second.

When his eyes move back to her, she quickly holds onto them, refusing to look anywhere else. She has been doing so well for the last few weeks. A damn plant can’t be about to throw her whole promise to herself and plan about no crushes away, surely. 

“Just a social convention, right?” Kaleb says, a smile playing on his lips. She tries not to focus on that.

“Yeah, totally,” she agrees, smiling back.

He nods once then pauses for just a second before he starts to lean in. Air catches in Lizzie’s throat, and for another split second, she thinks that maybe this won’t be a big deal. Maybe she’s underestimating herself.

She meets him halfway, her eyes closing before she even moves. The second their lips meet, she knows she’s screwed.

Maybe if he wasn’t a good kisser or if her skin didn’t immediately heat up, feeling as if it’s catching fire. But for the few seconds that it takes for them to pull apart, the mistletoe still hanging tauntingly above them, Lizzie knows her feelings weren’t all in her head.

She pulls back slowly, letting her eyes open. Kaleb’s already looking at her. Or gazing, she supposes, as her stomach ties itself in a knot and her heart beats like a butterfly’s wings.

“Not so bad, was it?” he says, his tone joking but a genuine smile curving his lips once more.

“Not at all,” she breathes softly and shrugs. “All in the name of the holiday spirit." 

Kaleb raises an eyebrow. "I thought people only said that when they’re pretending it’s not a big deal? Your words.”

“Yeah, and I was right." 

She doesn’t wait for the realization to kick in. She winds a hand around to the back of his neck and surges back in.

There’s a time-stopping moment of worry on her part and surprise on his when her lips are on his and she questions what the hell she’s doing.

Then he’s kissing her back, not just for the mistletoe that’s already starting to disappear again, its goal achieved. Her entire plan goes out of the window.

With the chance of rejection decreasing with every second that Kaleb doesn’t pull away, she thinks that maybe she doesn’t need to refrain from a relationship for the rest of the semester. Kaleb isn’t Rafael and he isn’t Sebastian. There’s no reason that this can’t work out.

She curses in her mind at the realization that she might have to give credit to a freaking plant and those three oblivious idiots who have already left, laughing their asses off.


End file.
